


Roleplay

by Xparrot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: onepieceyaoi100, Crack, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-26
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://onepieceyaoi100.livejournal.com/">onepieceyaoi100</a>, topic "Minor Characters".</p><p>I am so going to...um...wherever you go for writing something this inappropriately...er...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> For [onepieceyaoi100](http://onepieceyaoi100.livejournal.com/), topic "Minor Characters".
> 
> I am so going to...um...wherever you go for writing something this inappropriately...er...

"So what do you want tonight?"

Usually they flipped coins or played jankenpon when the arguments got too hot. It worked best when they both agreed; if they were chanting the wrong names it tended to break the spell too soon, but as neither of them ever wanted to be a girl...well, that worked out better than he would have thought. He used to believe Marines were ramrod straight in every way, those he had met before, certainly...but really it was as common as among pirates, apparently. What was the policy? "Show, don't tell," or somesuch. You needed to pass long nights on the cold sea somehow.

But tonight was Fullbody's birthday, so whatever he wanted went. "You could be Kuro," Jango suggested; Fullbody enjoyed that one as much as he did. "Or I'll be that blond waiter," which was also fun, if they were in the mood for rough. "Or how about an admiral, catching Gold Roger? What's your pleasure? Anything."

Fullbody frowned, scarred cheek twisting. "Anything..."

Jango sighed. It was his birthday, after all. "Okay. All right. I'll be Lady Hina. And I won't cover my eyes. Would that work?" He raised the ring, set it swinging and fixed his gaze on that glittering, entrancing arc. "When I say 'one, two, jango', you'll be Admiral Fullbody, and I'll be--"

Fullbody caught the ring in his hand, stopping its swing. "Actually," he said, brass knuckles clinking against the metal blade, "if it's my choice, how about this. I'll be Lieutenant Fullbody, and you be Lieutenant Jango. Just for tonight."

Jango swallowed. Something in his partner's eyes, fixed on him and not the charm, was more mesmerizing even than that shining circle. "If that's...what you want," he said, and dropped the ring.


End file.
